Proto Man vs Knuckles
Proto Man vs Knuckles is Episode 15 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog! What happens when you pit the red rivals of Mega Man and Sonic against each other? Time to find out! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight 'Dr Wily's Base ' Eggman's assault had already begun. Swarms of his minions infested the area, seeking openings but were meeting resistance from Dr Wily, Dr Light and Sonic's forces. Knuckles was punching up several robots, clearing a path to a red robot that he didn't recognise. "Must be a new design. Alright scrap pile, time for me to save the day!" he threw a punch at Proto Man, but Dr Light's robot blocked with his shield. "We're on the same side, fool." But before he could further justify his claim, Knuckles went for another punch. "Huh, Eggman finally programmed one of these things with built in insults. Too bad it's not going to help!" He went for a third punch, but Proto Man clocked him in the face. So this ''was how it was going to be..." '''Here we go! ' Both combatants threw stiff punches with Knuckles persevering in the first strength contest. Knuckles then opened up a collection of Homing Attacks, but Proto Man raised his Proto Shield, blocking the attacks and then charging up his Proto Buster to fire on the echidna. Knuckles ate a charge shot but got up and continued to fight. "I gotta give Egghead credit; you're not the usual sack of nuts and bolts." he then ducked several shots as Proto Man rushed him again. Knuckles flew up and came back down with an axe handle. Proto Man blocked with his shield again and used a Proto Blast, which Knuckles dodged and the blast shattered a wall. Knuckles then grabbed Proto Man and hurled him into a wall. He then jumped after him, leading with both fists. Proto Man slammed through the wall and Knuckles followed through. Proto Man tried to fire another Proto Blast but Knuckles hit him with an uppercut to prevent it. Knuckles then dug beneath Proto Man and attacked from below, sending the robot into the air. While airborne, Proto Man was able to use his Proto Shield to slam Knuckles away. The echidna skidded along the floor but was sent even further when he was pelted by several Proto Buster shots. Knuckles stood back up and grabbed on to Proto Man as he rushed by. The two tumbled into a wall, bringing it down around them and Knuckles attempted to gain the advantage by picking up a chunk of debris. He lifted it overhead, preparing to throw it but Proto Man blasted him with a single Proto Buster shot. Knuckles flinched and dropped it on his head. As Knuckles tried to figure out where he was at, Proto Man shoulder barged him and then shot him further away with a Proto Blast. Knuckles took to the air again, dodging another shot but tangling with Proto Man in the air. With an almighty thump, Knuckles sent Proto Man into the ground. He then followed with a Homing Attack, bouncing off Proto Man's head. He then landed and threw a large bit of debris which the Proto Shield saw to. Proto Man then slammed his shield into Knuckles' face. The echidna tried to hold firm with his fists raised but Proto Man shot him in the foot with a Proto Blast. Knuckles took punishment from both attacks and crashed into a door. Proto Man then charged up again, preparing to finish off the echidna once and for all but as the projectile reached Knuckles, he burrowed under ground and made his way towards Proto Man. The robot tried to anticipate the attack but was punched straight into the ceiling. Proto Man then fell back towards Knuckles where he ate a Homing Attack for his troubles. Knuckles then lay down a combination of punches which dealt some serious damage to Proto Man but he raised his shield to begin parrying the later punches of the combination. Proto Man then pushed back with a charge shot, sending Knuckles into a wall- hard. The echidna stood back up and quickly leaped to avoid Proto Man rushing in with his shield. Knuckles punched at the shield repeatedly, trying to make it break but Proto Man wasn't having it. He ripped the shield away but Knuckles had counted on this, and punched Proto across the face and sent him skidding across the floor. Realising he would need his best to win this now, Proto Man used his Big Bang Strike. The attack bundled towards Knuckles and the echidna leaped to the ground and dug under it. Proto Man began showing the effects of his self damaging move and knelt down, clutching at his injury. He then saw a red blur burst from the ground before him and Knuckles delivered as hard a punch as he could muster. Proto Man tried to lift his shield but he was too slow. Knuckles punched Proto Man through the chest and sent Proto Man parts scattering around the base. "ALRIGHT!" Knuckles exclaimed, bumping his fists together as he went back to fight more Eggman robots that had arrived on the scene. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Knuckles!Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:Peep4Life Category:Sega vs. Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights